


Kinktober 2020: Monsterfucking, Tentacles, Dirty Talk

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Monsterfucking, Tentacles, contentacles, who the fuck let feelings get in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Nevada does something with Sonny he's never done with anyone else.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Monsterfucking, Tentacles, Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/gifts).



Nevada sits in the chair placed at the end of the bed and watches Sonny lie back and stretch. They're both naked, and Nevada appreciates the hot feeling that licks up his spine as he watches Sonny move. "You ready?" he asks, picking up his drink from the table next to the chair. 

Sonny props a couple of pillows against the headboard so that he can meet Nevada's eyes. He licks his lower lip and slowly opens his legs, letting Nevada see his half-hard cock and just a hint of his ass. "Ready when you are."

Nevada takes a sip of his drink and lets the glass dangle from his hand. He takes a deep, slow, breath and focuses his thoughts on the center of his chest. He keeps his gaze on Sonny as he feels his tentacles start to press outward. Sonny's gaze stays on his until the first tentacle reaches the edge of the bed, then slithers up and wraps around Sonny's ankle. 

Nevada thinks of heat and soft touches, and he watches Sonny shiver as the thought translates to the tentacle. Another tentacle joins the first, higher up on Sonny's leg, just above his knee. Nevada thinks of a little more pressure, a long squeeze, and the barest hint of pain like he's nipping at Sonny's leg with his teeth. 

"Oh, fuck," Sonny says when the feelings come through. He reaches down towards the tentacle, but a third one comes up and wraps over his hand, twining between his fingers. Sonny pulls it to his mouth and kisses it, slow and sweet, and the emotion flows back to Nevada on a wave. He groans and takes another drink of scotch. He knows Sonny tastes it when he moans and sucks harder on the tentacle. 

"Yeah, that's it," Nevada says, watching a fourth tentacle bypass Sonny's legs to slip across his torso and use its suckers on his nipples. "You like that, don't you?"

"Love it," Sonny murmurs, meeting Nevada's eyes again. "Fucking love how you use them. You know that."

"Tell me anyway," Nevada orders, lifting his chin on the order. "Use that pretty mouth to make some fucking filth."

Sonny laps gently at the tentacle around his hand and arches as the one on his chest pulls at his nipples. "You're so fucking overwhelming," he says. "Every last part of you, but the tentacles--" Sonny cuts off as Nevada makes all the tentacles massage Sonny at once. "Fuck. It's just. Fuck. Nevada. Fuck."

"Oh, we'll get to fucking," Nevada says, grinning at the tentacle that's already slipping into Sonny's cleft. He makes a few others slip under Sonny's hips and lift him from the bed. Sonny swears, and Nevada sends a pulse of heat across Sonny's nipples and into his cleft. 

"Nevada. Fucking hell. Fuck. It's just...it's all your impulses. Goddamn. I feel like you've already fucked me open, and we've barely even started." 

"That was the point of this," Nevada replies, smirking. He watches the tentacle on Sonny's hand slip into his mouth. It's a tiny tendril, not one that's going to make it difficult for Sonny to keep talking. "You're a needy fuck, aren't you? Can't get enough of me when I get you into bed."

"You fucking love it," Sonny replies, then moans when a tentacle tangles in his hair and tugs his head back. The one that's been working his nipples slips upward, draping across his neck from just under his ear to his collarbone. It sucks hard, and Sonny grabs it with his free hand. "Careful. I've gotta go to work tomorrow."

"Let 'em see you're taken," Nevada says. "Let 'em get the idea you’re taken by the kind of man that fucks you so good you don't care he's a criminal."

Sonny pants and drops his hand. He reaches down for his dick, but another tentacle grabs his wrist and pulls it to the bed. The one working his cleft prods and rubs against his hole. "Fuck. Nevada. Fuck. It's not just--It's not--"

Nevada thickens the tendril in Sonny's mouth and takes a large sip of his drink, sending the taste of it down to Sonny to suck down his throat. Sonny does exactly as Nevada planned, sucking hard on his tendril and lapping the length of it. Nevada feels the touch of it all over his body, and his balls tighten as Sonny wriggles against all his tentacles but doesn't try to pull any of them off. 

"You want my dick?" Nevada asks, voice low. "You want me to get all my friends to push your legs open and lift you off the bed so I fuck you while you can't stop me?"

Sonny makes an affirmative sound, then yanks his head back so his mouth is free. "Get up here," he says. "Fuck me so hard I can't sit tomorrow."

Nevada shudders as he breathes in, the hot want and lust in Sonny's eyes easy enough to take pleasure in, but there's more there. More that Nevada's been ignoring for awhile even though he knows Sonny sees the same in his own face. 

Nevada concentrates, sending his tentacle deep into Sonny's ass and making it clench and flex so the inky moisture his tentacles create leaks out of Sonny's hole and slides down his thighs. He thickens the tentacle with a thought and sends a few more tendrils out to hold Sonny how he wants him. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Sonny murmurs as the tentacles arrange him so he's fully off the bed and half-reclined. His arms are pulled behind his back, tentacles overlapping on his wrists before sliding around his front and then down his stomach to the crease of his groin. They pull Sony's legs wide open, and then wrap around his knees and ankles, lifting his legs up in the air so Nevada has an unrestricted view of the tentacle he's fucking into Sonny. 

"Get over here," Sonny whines, trying to thrust but not able to do more than rock. "Come on, Nevada. Get over here and fuck me."

Nevada stands slowly, keeping eye contact with Sonny as he puts a knee on the bed, sending another wave of heat through his tentacles. He follows it with a quick burst of unanimous suction to all the places his tentacles are touching, and Sonny shouts at the feeling. 

"Yeah, that's it," Nevada says, using a tentacle to lift his dick so it's positioned to push into Sonny's ass. "Ass up, legs open, just like I like you."

Sonny manages a strangled laugh, and sighs in pleasure when Nevada pulls him closer with all his tentacles and kisses him deep and dirty. 

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me," Sonny pants, the begging note in his voice making Nevada's dick twitch. "I wanna feel all of you fucking me. Come on."

Nevada looks down and shrinks the tentacle that's been fucking Sonny open. "You want it? You want my dick up your ass?"

"Yeah, I do," Sonny replies. "Fucking do it. Show me how much you like fucking me."

Nevada bites his lip and watches his dick press against Sonny's hole. He pushes in fast, and the way Sonny keens makes Nevada feel like his skin is on fire. He fucks Sonny fast and hard, snapping his hips with extra thrust from his tentacles. Sonny throws his head back and shouts without embarrassment. There's a tentacle wrapped at the base of his dick, keeping him from coming, and the tentacle that'd been sucking on Sonny's neck has retreated back to his nipples. There's a stripe of purple suction marks decorating Sonny's neck, and the sight of it makes Nevada growl. 

"Wear my fucking mark," he hisses, leaning forward to taste the marks, to feel the heat of them as they start to settle into bruises. "Show 'em who you belong to. All those fucking cops who think you're so goddamn pure."

"Fuck. I'm yours," Sonny says. "Yours, Nevada. Always yours. I want them to know. I want them to know."

Nevada bites one of the suction marks at Sonny's collarbone, sucking and working the spot with his teeth to darken the mark even more. He pulls away and gasps when Sonny tightens hard around his dick, milking Nevada with his muscles. "Fucking right you're mine," he says before he can stop himself. He can feel _so much_ of Sonny through all his tentacles. His breath, his muscles, every drop of sweat on his skin. "You're fucking mine."

"Yours. Fucking yours," Sonny agrees. He howls when Nevada fucks into him even harder and unwraps the tentacle from Sonny's dick. "Gonna--Nevada, I'm gonna--"

"Come on. Come all over me," Nevada orders.

Sonny grunts and moans. His dick twitches again and again, and then he comes, his jizz spurting onto Nevada's stomach and over his tentacles. Nevada feels each drop land one-by-one, and the last of his control is gone. He buries his face into Sonny's neck and comes hard. 

*

In bed that night, Sonny laid on his back with Nevada touching the suction spots on his neck, Nevada looks at Sonny's face, then away, and says, "I've never done that before."

"Which part?" Sonny asks. 

Nevada snorts at the question. Sonny chuckles quietly and waits for Nevada to say more. "I've fucked people like I fucked you, but I haven't--" The words won't push past his throat. He presses his finger to the very top mark and drags it down the line of them. "This," he says. "I've never done this."

Sonny waits for Nevada to meet his gaze. "I know there are things you're not gonna say," he says. "But I know them, okay? Just know that I know them."

"Yeah," Nevada says. It's a fight to keep meeting Sonny's eyes, but he does it. Sonny's got him figured out. He'll never be able to say some things, but he can, at least, meet him look for look. "I know you know them."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!


End file.
